


done

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Patton Angst, Patton snaps, Swearing, a lot of swearing, im very proud of this, my 60th work for this fandom yay, patton is tired of everyone’s shit, patton yells a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton snaps
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	done

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to ab-artist on Tumblr for the first original idea

Their fighting had been going on for DAYS.

It was getting exhausting.

Patton was tired and getting sick of it.

“Logan I already told you we are NOT dragging Patton into this!” Virgil was shouting.

The moral side loved the anxious side, he really did, but even Virgil’s shouts were getting too much to handle.

“Look, Patton is the core of Thomas’ happy feelings, and that’s why everything has been thrown off balance lately! We are behind schedule!”

“No one CARES about the schedule, Microsoft Nerd!” Roman argued. “We’re tired of hearing you complain about it.”

“Well I’m tired of seeing your face!”

While Patton tried to distract himself from interfering - because any and all attempts were useless anyway - he started putting away the dishes.

But their yelling was loud, and they were talking about him as well.

It was getting too much to bare.

Then it happened.

........

Virgil didn’t exactly know what had happened.

One moment he was fighting with Roman and Logan over.....what was it even about in the first place anyway?

But then there was a scream, and a smash, which scared the three of them into silence.

Patton was standing in the kitchen, a smashed plate by his feet but he looked unharmed, breathing heavily.

“I am NOT just the embodiment of happy emotions,” he said, quietly and angrily.

Logan dared to take a step forward. “Patton-“

“DON’T TAKE ANOTHER FUCKING STEP!”

The logical side stepped right back.

“I am so sick and tired of this shit, of your fucking childish fighting that has been going on.....for FIVE FUCKING DAYS!”

His face was red, and tears were starting to stream down his cheeks.

“I try, so fucking hard to support each one of you, because I love you all so much....but I can’t fucking TAKE IT AYMORE!”

Patton was facing them now, as the tears streamed down and the glass from the plate he threw to the floor surrounded his feet.

“I can’t just be fucking happy all the time, okay? I feel angry, upset, not just fucking happy all the goddamn fucking time. The three of you need to fucking understand that.”

He breathed heavily, trying to get the words out.

“Because I am fucking done, with this childish shit. Get your fucking acts together, or I swear....”

Patton stifled a sob as he sank out, leaving the shattered glass and three equally shocked into silence sides behind.


End file.
